


grandeur

by AgentBuzzkill



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb-Centric Prose Nonsense, Drabble, Dreams, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Episode 72, Which is apparently my brand I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBuzzkill/pseuds/AgentBuzzkill
Summary: In the darkness of their room, Caleb dreams.In his dreams he is space. He is time. He is an immeasurable path of choices, all of them right and wrong in their own way, all of them taken and avoided in equal measure, winding their way through the fabric of the universe.Caleb floats in this emptiness, in this void, in nothing and in everything at the exact same time.





	grandeur

**Author's Note:**

> A little writing warm-up that turned into this after I had the thought ‘what if Caleb just really wished he could be Fjord’s new patron?’
> 
> So. Yeah. This happened.

In the darkness of their room, Caleb dreams.

In his dreams he is space. He is time. He is an immeasurable path of choices, all of them right and wrong in their own way, all of them taken and avoided in equal measure, winding their way through the fabric of the universe.

Caleb floats in this emptiness, in this void, in nothing and in everything at the exact same time.

His authority is absolute. With a flick of his wrist reality bends to his will. Without a second glance the stars rearrange themselves. Time stands still and stutters on and skips ahead. A rock skimming atop a glassy pool. A curl of smoke in the air. The rain, the fire, the earth under his fingernails. It cannot be washed away. He will not wash it away.

Possibility. He harnesses it, refines it, perfects it until silver threads of fate stretch from his fingertips. Until the hunger for more is finally, blissfully sated.

Blood rushing behind ears. Spilling from cut palms. He bleeds and the promise is made. He bleeds and the cosmos weep. He bleeds and the blood is caught, mixed, pressed into a fresh wound that covers his own. He bleeds and meets the eyes of the one he loves and he knows there is no going back now.

In a bed that is not his own, Caleb dreams.

He is a breeze drifting along the coastline, carrying the smell of the sea and calling out for his love.

He is saltwater. He is seafoam. He is brackish and warm, enveloping everything he sees in his tides. He comes in to claim the one he loves, drags him back out into the water. Keeps him submerged. Keeps him safe. Despite how deep they go, no darkness may touch them. No shadows come to claim his love.

Here there are no snakes with a thousand eyes. All that remains is them, tangled together on the ocean floor.

His love begs to be touched and Caleb surrounds him, reaches every inch of him that he can so that his love may know just how truly and absolutely he is adored. Deep below the waves that crash over their heads, Caleb can press his love down into the sand and prove his devotion and wring every possible bit of satisfaction out of him. Time means nothing. If his love so desired, they could stay here forever, and Caleb would worship him in turn.

But his love has always wanted more. And Caleb is all too happy to oblige.

His love gasps for air, and Caleb pulls him to the surface and grants him breath. His love yearns for the sun, and Caleb parts the clouds. His love wants to walk, to run, to fight, and Caleb grants him powers beyond comprehension. Weapons without peer. Skills that he masters quickly because he is as smart as Caleb always knew him to be. Caleb would never give such gifts to someone who did not deserve them, and his love deserves everything. If he asked for the world, Caleb would happily oblige.

So it has been and so it shall be.

His love makes a pact in his blood and Caleb does the same and together they are bound. And his love will never suffer. He will not know pain or loss, only peace and power. He will know just how he is adored because Caleb will have all the time in the world to prove it.

Songs will be written of them, ballads charting their course from mortal men to something greater, something more beautiful, more terrifying, more powerful than they could have ever dreamed, and others will offer themselves up for a taste of Caleb’s power but he will only ever have eyes for one.

He sinks into the bloodstream of his love, imbues him with strength beyond measure, the strength Caleb knows he has always craved. He can give his love whatever he desires. He can tear reality apart and weave a world in silver thread made just for them, remake it in their image and form a reality in which they will never be parted. His love will fight for him and Caleb will protect him and their promise will ring through every corner of existence.

Always, always, always.

In the arms of his champion, Caleb dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticisms, and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
